You Promised
by MsLane
Summary: Regina can't help but remind Emma of something she had promised the Mayor, even though it doesn't matter since the savior is no longer. Is it enough that she really wants her idiot Swan back? Just Emma thinking she's invincible since she's the savior, and finding out that she really is only human. Swan Queen, mentions of near death


"Do you remember what you promised me?"

The words are hoarse, whispered and have an underlying hint of tears.

"You promised me you wouldn't do anything stupid. You _promised._"

Her voice is straining now and the tears aren't simply a hint any longer. She holds her head in her hands, almost curling into herself, desperately trying to keep everything in.

"I should have known you wouldn't listen. You...God you're insufferable Emma."

Regina takes a deep breath and looks up at the body in front of her, eyes welling up as new tears form, "You couldn't have let me help?"

The blonde is lying out on a bed, looking peaceful as if simply asleep, save for her face where some scrapes and bruising is hidden behind the hair across her cheek. Regina tentatively reaches a hand out and gently moves her hair away and caresses her cheek. Her breath hitches, when her abundantly warmer hand feels how cold Emma's cheek is.

"You're an idiot Ms. Swan. A ridiculous, selfless, _idiot_."

The blonde doesn't stir, doesn't even shiver when Regina's sobs break through from her body.

"Can you come back to me? Is - Please? I'll stop calling you an idiot, I'll-Emma, I'll make you pie, any pie, all the time. I'll do anything Emma just...you can't leave me," she takes hold of the blonde's hand and just grasps it tightly, "not when I haven't told you how I feel."

Regina cries freely, not caring at all if anyone were to walk in and see her like this. She can't keep the walls up, not now when she's certain she's lost her favorite blonde.

"You were supposed to be different. You were never supposed to get hurt because I haven't _told_ you." Regina cries harder, silently, her eyes searching for _any_ sign from Emma.

She knows her heart is still beating, she knows it logically, but she feels as if it's breaking in her chest, again and again and again. Every time she thinks of Emma, it breaks.

"I-I love you. And I _want_ you here with me Emma, because I _don't_ want to do any of this on my own anymore. Not after I've gotten a taste of what happiness is with you."

The brunette curls her body over Emma's hand in hers, holding it up to her face and leaning into her, her tears wetting both of their hands, "Why did you have to go and do a stupid thing like that, _alone_?"

She sits there with Emma for a long time, just crying silently until she has nothing left for her to cry out. She doesn't care how un-Mayor like she may appear to anyone. She's hurting and she doesn't want to have to put up a mask right now, not in front of Emma. Not when she's never really had a snowball's chance in hell in keeping up appearances with Emma. Her eyes are bloodshot when they lift and look upon Emma's face, "I wish I were enough to bring you back Emma. I truly wish I was."

Regina holds her breath as she goes to stand up and lean into place a kiss on Emma's face. She hesitates at a hair's breadth away, allowing a tear to get to Emma's cheek first before her lips do.

She stays there for a beat and then she sobs, when she hears nothing but the ticking of the clock on the wall, and lets out her breath that she had been holding as another bout of hurt rolls through her.

"I'm so sorry Emma." She chokes out across Emma's cheek, her lips brushing against her skin as she whispers more sorrys over her skin.

She cannot believe that she entertained for a second that her love would be enough to save her. That Emma could share in her love.

Emma's eyes fly open, as she takes in a deep breath, coming into consciousness quickly. She hears Regina's whispers and she quickly goes to reassure her as she whispers, "_I'm_ sorry. I'm sorry for being late to this party."

Regina flies back, eyes wide, mouth agape, not quite believing the blonde is animated again.

The blonde gives her a lopsided smile as she clears her throat, "Hey."

The brunette falters, tears escaping her again, where she has all this fluid to spare she knows not, "Hey? _Hey_?"

Regina throws herself gently over Emma, sobbing into her top, all these emotions taking a toll on her, "Hey." She finally whispers into the blonde's skin, where her neck meets her shoulder.

The blonde lifts her arms to hold her, reveling in the fact that she can hold her like this after thinking she wouldn't be able to do so ever.

"Stupid. _Stupid_ Swan."

Emma laughs as she tightens her hold, sliding her hand up and down Regina's back adoringly, "I know. I _am_ stupid. I'm your stupid Swan though."

Regina lifts her head finally and looks at Emma's face, "I lost you. Do you understand how I can't live-I don't _want_ to do so without you?"

The blonde's eyes soften immensely as she lifts her hand to Regina's cheek, "I'm back. I came back to you. For you."

The brunette shakes her head, "This is crazy. _You_ are crazy."

Emma gives her a tiny grin, "Crazier than having to find and defeat a cursed magical creature?"

Regina lets out a laugh which was somewhat between a sob and a laugh, and nods, "If you would have just allowed me to come with you."

Emma shakes her head as she continues to caress her cheek, "And possibly have you get hurt? I don't think so Madam Mayor."

The brunette growls slightly, furrowing her brow, "Then you know how I feel about you going alone."

Emma shrugs slightly, "I'm the savior. I'm meant to take care of you."

The Mayor doesn't reply, sending the both of them into silence. It dawns on the both of them what must have occurred for them to be in this position to argue with each other.

Emma's blue-green eyes find Regina's and Emma's eyes are filled with understanding and wonder.

Regina doesn't know what to say, she's surprised and somewhat overwhelmed with the sudden knowledge that they both have feelings for each other. Feelings strong enough to bring Emma back.

Emma clears her throat, tilting her head as she does, "This-it doesn't have to-"

Regina blinks back her surprise and she hurriedly whispers out, "Stop."

The blonde quiets down and just watches her gather herself.

Regina looks up at Emma and the look in her eyes takes Emma's breath away. Regina swallows before saying, "I-_don't_ want to throw this away before even starting. I don't want to pretend there's nothing here. That there's nothing between us. I am done pushing away my feelings Emma."

The blonde gives her a beautiful smile, "I was going to say, it doesn't have to be rushed. We can go slow because I want to do this right by you."

Regina buries her face into Emma's neck and holds her tight, "I'm so glad you're alive dear. Things would have been a lot more dull other wise."

Emma simply laughs and presses a kiss to the top of her head.


End file.
